


mayward drabbles

by Oneddesire



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: requested mayward drabbles and one shots i have posted on tumblr.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. pope calling jj pretty (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pope calling jj pretty. requested by anon.

##  **pope calling jj pretty**

JJ and Pope settled on the couch with a large bowl of buttery popcorn, a couple beers, and Return of the Jedi playing on the TV in Pope’s room. JJ lay down with his head propped up on a pillow and his legs sprawled over Pope’s lap, the bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach so they could both reach it. 

JJ paid less attention to the movie and more on Pope’s face while it was alight with unrestrained awe through the entirety of the movie. His brown eyes were bright, crinkled at the corners as he grinned around a mouthful of popcorn while enjoying the movie for the millionth time as if it had been the first. It was such a nice thing for JJ, to just be there with Pope, like this. 

As the credits began to roll and while Pope satisfyingly grinned while stretching his arms in the air, JJ put the now-empty popcorn bowl on the table without getting up.

“Was it as good this time?” JJ asked, bemused. “Better.” Pope smile was still loose and easy on his face as he looked down on JJ for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him. 

JJ’s lips parted unhesitatingly under Pope’s and Pope wasted no time pressing in closer, licking in to taste salt from the popcorn and bitter from the beer and the underlying sweet flavor that was all JJ. Pope’s hands slid up JJ’s thighs and gripped his hips. They kissed for a while until Pope unexpectedly pulled back. 

“Why’d you stop for?” JJ asked, flustered, reaching his lips up for Pope’s in an attempt to continue the sharing of saliva. 

Pope dodged it and pushed JJ down by the chest before he let his eyes roam over JJ’s body, lingering on the bare expanse of flesh that was exposed by the grey Fast Arch shirt rucking up over JJ’s hips. His eyes then moved searchingly over JJ’s face, trying to puzzle out what it was about this boy that he found so compelling. 

It was a collection of everything, really. From those ocean blue eyes to his clear, tan skin and how his sharp jaw matching his button nose and how his dirty blonde hair stuck out from under his snapback and how his lips tinted at this particular shade of pink you find on certain lollipops that you just wanted to lick, and lick and lick. 

“What?” JJ asked, clearly annoyed, while trying not to wriggle with embarrassment at the obvious scrutiny.

“I’m sorry you’re just so… distractingly pretty.”

First echoing silence. Then, a huff. 

“I’m sorry… I’m _what_?” 

“Pretty. Impossibly pretty in fact, it’s almost kind of killing me. It’s really hard to keep my eyes closed when all they want to do is look at your face all the time.”

JJ flushed intensely at that and Pope couldn’t believe he was even allowed to witness it. As if it is this sacred thing. It was, really. Pope was sure.

JJ quickly averted his gaze and bit on his lip the way he always did when insecure, when not entirely comfortable, but there was a hint of something glowing in his eyes. Something Pope wanted to continue exploring.

“ **Girls** are pretty Pope,” He kept his voice low, steady. This time being the one with one hand flat on Pope’s chest, holding him back, with the other one pointing at the credits still rolling on the TV. -”Princess Leia is pretty. I’m not-” 

“Girls **are** pretty.” Pope agreed with a nod. -”But they don’t- Not even Princess Leia could compete with you. I’d cross the galaxy to rescue you from Jabba. Only you.”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” JJ jabbed a finger in Pope’s side, making him flinch. “I’m hot, sexy, fine. I may even allow handsome.” JJ wrestled a laughing Pope down on the couch, positioned himself over him and leaned in to brush his lips lightly over Pope’s as if calling winner. -”You don’t get to think of me as pretty.” 

“Well, I **am** gonna think that, and I **am** gonna call you that… whether you want me to or not.” Pope shrugged and JJ glared down on his boyfriend for a moment. The battle of the defying silence did however not last long before JJ sighed in defeat.

“Fine! But not with other people around.”

Pope grinned in success. “Fine.” 

“Especially not around the rest of the pogues. You got that?” 

“Fine.. Pretty.” 

JJ shook his head at his dumbass boyfriend, leaned down again and gave him a bruising kiss, feeling a hot rush of pleasure at the way Pope’s lips parted readily under his. He licked into Pope’s mouth, tasting the sweetness. 

Pope suddenly chuckled, low and smug, as he noticed JJ’s hard-on poking at his stomach. “Oh, so you **do** like it.” He whispered against JJ’s lips while he slipped his thumbs up under JJ’s shirt and pressed them into the hollow of JJ’s hip bones, making JJ jerk towards him.

“Don’t get cocky.” JJ flushed yet again before arching into the contact as Pope’s hands slid up over his ribs. 

Pope made a choked noise in his throat and his hands quickly came up to cup JJ’s face and deepened the kiss. 


	2. jealous jj (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jj's jealousy is showing. requested by anon.

##  **JEALOUS JJ**

JJ really, really shouldn’t be staring. He also probably shouldn’t be drinking this heavily, but each one of Kiara’s worried side-glances only makes him raise his red cup to his lips all over again. He didn't know what possessed him to think it'd been a good idea to suggest the boneyard in the first place. 

Right in front of them, Pope is sitting next to a girl on the soft, white sand by the fire with their backs resting against one of the dead tree branches, shoulders touching. The girl is a well known, admittedly attractive but extremely boring and hilariously stereotypical of a kook. But none of that is why JJ hates her. JJ hates her because Pope so clearly doesn’t. 

The two have been chatting for a half hour or so, and JJ is burning with how angry it makes him watch the girl fake laugh at Pope’s jokes and pretend to listen to him passionately talk about cosmological theories. It’s apparent that she does not appreciate him. She takes him for granted and mistake his kindness for weakness, just like everybody else does. 

JJ is jealous, in a way that leaves a nasty taste in his mouth. Or maybe that’s the vodka. He really should be watering it down with something, but then again, JJ also should be in Pope’s arms at this exact moment, so things aren’t really turning out the way he wants.

JJ is also drunk and surrounded by all of his biggest insecurities, which in turn triggers all of his demons. Unhinges him. Makes him lose his goddamn mind. 

So JJ makes his way over, mentally rifling through a couple different options for what to say. He's going to try for phenomenally rude. Anything to get her as far away from Pope as possible. With wobbly knees he slowly cross the boneyard to where they are sitting. She has her hand on his arm while whispering something in his ear and he gets up and walks towards the cager barrel, probably getting her her seventh drink for the evening. JJ watch how she immediately pulls out her phone, the glow casting her in fluorescent white. She puts it to her ear and answers a call. JJ circles the pit and walks behind her as he carefully listens.

She’s laughing while telling the person on the other end that she needs to be rescued from dying from boredom. That she has tried to get him to come home with her but that he won’t stop talking about shit that does not matter. That he’s probably a virgin. That he’s pathetic. 

JJ has done a lot of idiotic things throughout his life but nothing –well almost nothing- compared to what he then does in that moment. But he can’t help it. He’s blinded with rage. He simply turns his cup on its head, pouring vodka soda all over her, and walks away a winner. 

“What the fuck?!” he can hear the girl scream. Only a couple steps away does he turn to look back. Pope’s at her side, looking confused at him while holding the drenched girl back by the arm when she clearly tried going after JJ. JJ bows gracefully towards them, noticing that the entire boneyard has grown silent. 

The girl turns back around to step closer to Pope, but instead, he backs away from her and starts coming after JJ instead. JJ panics and turns back around to leave. A heavy exhale rattles his body, heating it up in waves. He screwed up, he knows it. 

“Hey, bro! Wait up!” He hears Pope shout after him. He doesn’t They get further down the beach, far away from the crowd and the music. After Pope calls for him a fifth time JJ shuts his eyes hard and slows down. He’s expecting Pope to shove him, call him an idiot, be disappointed, yell. 

However, he does none of those things. He simply falls in step beside JJ, rubbing arm with arm as they continue to walk back in silence, which is probably for the best - JJ is still so angry, too angry to think, let alone talk. 

“Thanks for that.” Pope suddenly says, tone warm and steady. He means it, and it means everything to JJ.


	3. pope saves jj (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pope saves jj. requested by a couple of anons.

##  ****

##  **pope saves jj**

At the Chateau, JJ fell into the sofa bed with an exhausted groan. He didn’t even care he was still in his swim trunks and Fast Arch shirt. Surviving a storm, finding John B’s missing father’s compass in a sunken boat and being chased and shot at by burly men had worn him out for the day, making the bed feel so good.

It would’ve felt even better if Pope was in it. The sofa bed felt quite empty without him in it, JJ had to admit. JJ was however too tired to let that stall him from falling asleep, never welcoming sleep so serenely in his life. Sometime later in the night JJ startled awake, not completely sure why. It was still dark outside. The room was too, moonlight blocked from the clouds of what had been Agatha’s rage. JJ settled back onto his pillow, looking around the room. Something was off. 

He blinked a few times to try to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and to his horror, finding two dark figures looming over him, figures he could tell was not John B, Pope or Kie either. In a rush, JJ threw himself across the bed, away from the intruders, towards his bag where he kept the gun. But the stranger closest to him was lightning fast as well, grabbing onto JJ’s ankle before he was able to make it off the bed. Giving a hard yank, the invader pulled JJ back towards him. JJ kicked out with his free leg, coming in contact with something before that leg was firmly grasped too, and he was pulled even further down the bed. 

They wrestled like that for a few more moments, but eventually, without any warning and in one quick move, the stranger simply pinned JJ down on the bed. JJ breathed heavily, panic starting to blossom in his chest as he watched the other silhouette had started to move towards John B’s bedroom. He went to warn John B sleeping in the next room but the stranger caught on before he even had a chance to inhale the air he needed to scream and clamped a big, hot hand over JJ’s mouth, gagging him.

“Get the Routledge boy. I got this one.” The stranger told the other in between pants, winded from the struggle of subduing JJ. JJ watched in fear how the other man pulling his gun out of its holster as he disappeared down the hall towards John B’s room.

The man above JJ kept his wrists pinned together over his chest, one leg pressing into the mattress between JJ’s with the other on the outside of his right hip. JJ made an attempt to break free of his assailant’s hold. The man held strong though, pushing a little more of his weight down onto JJ to keep him still. A husky chuckle chilled the air. “Easy, now. Don’t make me hurt you anymore than necessary.” The man said, leaning closer to JJ. A loud noise from the next room, a yell and a few thuds had JJ swallowing hard; this was looking worse and worse. He needed to move, needed to use his hot headedness, and fast.

In a split second, JJ shot his knee up, trying to shift and maneuver the stranger’s weight, or to hurt him, whichever one took. The assailant let up just long enough for JJ to be able to move and get his mouth and one wrist free. While the man fought for control again, JJ was able to scream John B’s name while partly getting out from under his assailant, but was unable to get the upper-hand, or get away. The man knew what he was doing, and was bigger and stronger than JJ in all kinds of ways.

A sudden punch to the cheek had JJ seeing stars. “I dare you to try that again,” the man sneered in his ear before taking the moment of opportunity, and JJ could feel himself shifted onto his stomach on the sofa bed. He hit out blindly, the world completely fuzzy, but his arms were caught and pinned behind his back. At the familiar sound of tape being pulled from its roll, he tried to jerk his arms free, but it was too late. The man secured them tightly.

“Get off me!” JJ growled as he pulled at the bonds wildly, but his hands remained behind him. Blinking a couple times, he desperately tried to clear his vision and bring his breathing under control. Everything was still fuzzy, he could only make out shapes. Unfortunately, that included the one hovering over him, who took another opportunity of his disoriented state and pressed a strip of duct tape over JJ’s lips, succeeding in gagging him again.

“Feisty little thing, aren’t you?” the man eventually said, amusement in his voice. JJ glared up at him as best as he could, not in a position to do much more. 

John B was ushered by the other intruder out of his bedroom, clad only in boxer briefs and pajama bottoms. His assailant had taped his wrists behind his back as well, and was practically hauling him down the corridor with a firm grip on his left upper arm. The man on top of JJ got up and ordered the other man he called Ratter to go and check the rest of the rooms. 

Ratter roughly pushed John B face down onto the sofa bed with JJ, continuing towards Routledge Senior’s study without a second look. Heading face first into the sheets without hands to brace him, John B practically fell onto JJ but was eventually able to stabilize himself and sit back on his own.

A candle lantern was lit in the room, which suddenly flooded with light. JJ’s vision was still slightly off, most likely a concussion he concluded from the hit, but he was still able to now make out the men’s faces. He recognized them. It was the men who had chased and shot at them just mere hours ago. 

“Hey, you alright? You hurt?” John B whispered to JJ, making a quick visual inventory of his best friend. JJ shook his head to ensure him that he wasn’t harmed that bad, though wanting to ask the same question back. John B had a few new bruises forming on his face and across his chest. He had put up a fight as well, JJ proudly thought. They had always been fighters, the two of them. 

“Where is it?” The man yet to be named hissed as he approached the boys on the sofa. “We have no idea what you’re talking about.” John B kept his voice even, but JJ could tell that he was scared, as scared as he was. 

“No?” Ratter asked, walking out of the study, waiving his gun around aimlessly. 

“I swear, I don’t know what you want.” 

“You’re fucking lying, you little shit,” Ratter seethed, and wound his hand up through John B’s hair, getting a firm grip before yanking the boy off the sofa. John B let out a hiss, landing on his knees before his assailant, but let out no other sign or sound of pain.

JJ yelped behind the tape, immediately trying to get off the sofa to come to John B’s defense, only to stop short when Ratter turned his gun on him. 

The man who had wrestled JJ down didn't glower, smirk or even threaten. His face was a mask of calm, slightly bored professionalism as he plowed a solid fist into John B’s unprotected gut making him fall down on his side on the wooden floor.

"Don't be difficult," He murmured coaxingly. "Where is the compass?"

"I-I don't know anything about a compass." John B gasped between shuddering breaths, not even considering letting up. JJ wondered where he could have managed to hide it, considering he had watched John B go to sleep with it, holding it close against his chest. 

“Bullshit.” Ratter growled, walking up to JJ and pressing his gun firmly into his temple. JJ could practically feel Ratter’s temper rolling off him in waves.

“Wait! Stop!” John B yelled as a hand wound its way into his hair again, pulling his head back before slamming it forward into the floor again. The torturous beating of John B continued for an awfully long time. Kick after kick, hit after hit, he just kept on taking it and JJ could only sit there, gun aimed at his head, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. JJ fought to breathe over the panic tight in his chest. Watching his best friend in such peril was worse than experiencing it at home every day. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the man stopped, knuckles bloodied and bruised matching John B’s body. “Ratter, go get the boat ready. I’ll be down in a moment.”

Ratter didn’t argue. He removed the gun from JJ’s temple and swiftly walked out the door towards the pier. 

“I guess we’re going to have to do this another way…” The man sighed as he crouched down, looming over John B. “Hm… How about this? If you don’t hand us the compass before sundown, your friend will become chum for the sharks.” Time seemed to slow for a moment, JJ’s heart leaping up into his throat in sheer panic. No way.

“Wait, no,” John interjected in a weak croak. It was noticeable how he fought the waves of dizziness that was slowly pulling him into unconsciousness. “D-Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone.” 

The man simply snorted before getting up and approached JJ on the sofa bed, causing JJ to flinch back reflexively. “You got until sundown. You call the police, you tell anyone, I will kill him.” He directed towards John B.

The man grabbed JJ by the arm in an iron grip and forced him up on his feet and towards the door. JJ wiggled and pulled as much as he could to get out of his assailant’s grasp. John B couldn’t move from the floor, but it was clear as day that he desperately tried. “No! JJ!” JJ heard John B call for him as he was pulled out the door and out into the dawn.

JJ felt the familiar hot pressure of tears welling in his eyes as he struggled against the man. He was a Maybank and would not go without a fight. The man stopped on the grass halfway down to the pier, turned him around and reached out, firmly grabbing JJ’s throat. Apparently any amusement the guy had earlier with JJ’s feistiness was gone.

“I told you, I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.” The man said slowly. “You’ve given me plenty of reasons to so far. Don’t give me any more.” JJ’s eyes blazed with defiance, his throat constricted to the point of him seeing white spots dancing around his vision.

“While we wait for your friend to give us what we want, let’s have some fun.” His assailant’s demeanor didn’t match his words. He held JJ there for a moment longer, surveying the blossoming bruise on JJ’s cheek, seemingly admiring his own handiwork, as he put further pressure on JJ’s throat. As JJ was about to fall unconscious from the lack of air, the man finally let go of his neck, to instead bend over and throw JJ over his shoulder. JJ gasped, the air rushing out of his lungs from being flung, blood rushing to his already pounding head. JJ screamed behind the gag, anger mixed with fear raging in full force within him, wanting out. 

He felt himself being carried down the slope towards the pier, the Chateau getting further and further from view. An intense wave of emotion washed over him, his body sagging, the fight leaving him. Was this it? 

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” A familiar voice called. The low tone slowly registered through the fog in his mind. He knew that voice, that voice was safe. 

In one fell swoop, the man stumbled and JJ felt himself fall off and land with a grunt, all the air rushing out of him as the landed heavily on the grass. JJ glanced up through heavy eyes, and found Pope crouching over the man on the ground, one hand twisted in the front of JJ’s assailants shirt, the other hand a fist, raining down on him. his entire body shaking in anger, an anger JJ had never seen in Pope before. 

“Pmmp!” JJ yelled, voice muffled by the tape, trying to get the other boy’s attention. Pope was throwing punches like on repeat, with no sign of stopping. JJ needed him to stop. JJ needed him-

“PMMP!” He yelled again, and Pope turned his head quickly towards him. His shirt was splattered with blood, some had even gotten on his face. Pope blinked a few times as if finding his way back to reality before getting off the man and throwing himself down in front of JJ.

Pope wrapped an arm between JJ’s back and his cuffed wrists, pulling him up tightly against his chest. JJ bit down on the rush of nausea that overtook him from the movement, allowing his head to settle into the space between Pope’s shoulder and neck as he breathed deeply. The scent of salt water, honeysuckle, and Pope washed over him, followed by an overwhelming sense of safety, comfort, and protection. Pope was here, he’d be alright now. Everything would all be alright now. 

Pope worked blindly on the tape around JJ’s wrists, keeping an eye on the winded man on the ground. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” Pope assured JJ and pulled back from the embrace, much to JJ’s dismay, wanting to stay there for an entirety. Pope looked him in the eyes for a moment, face filled with concern, then reached gentle fingers up to pull the tape off of his mouth. 

"You... you're..." JJ coughed out, finally able to breathe properly. 

"Here." When he touched the side of JJ’s face, the side that was bruised, his fingers were gentle. Tentative. 

“You’re late,” JJ managed to whisper as Pope slowly and steadily helped him onto his feet. JJ was trying to sound light and jovial, but it came out too strained. He winced from the way it sounded.

“You’re concussed.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah, I’d definitely say so.” JJ huffed a laugh, again trying to make light of the situation. Pope pulled JJ against his side, hand on his hip, as he helped him back up the slope towards the house.

“John B...” JJ said, blinking blurrily up at Pope, worry for his best friend washing over him like a cold shower. 

“Kie is helping him into the Twinkie, he’s going to be fine,” Pope reassured, gently trying to guide JJ towards the van parked at the front of the house. “You are going to be fine.” 

JJ can't stop a wordless noise from escaping his mouth, pain and longing wrapped up in that one little sound; and he tightened his hand around Pope, willing him not to let go, never to let go.


End file.
